Eagles May Soar
by Lady Christina
Summary: Peter's thoughts and feelings after he betrays James and Lily to the most feared Dark wizard of all times, Lord Voldemort. Companion peice to "How the Eagle Became a Weasel".


**Eagles May Soar**

_By Christina_

Well, I've done it. I've betrayed James and Lily, two of my best friends. I've betrayed them to the most feared dark wizard of all time. One that the wizarding world doesn't even dare to say his name-- preferring to call him "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". I, one of his supporters, don't even risk saying his name; to me, he is "My Lord," the one who holds the delicate balance of life and death in his hands. He not only holds my life, and the lives of his followers, but also the lives of the magical community as a whole.

The Dark Lord says that James and Lily are not my friends; he says that I don't need friends. Of course He's right-- He always is. I don't need them, because they never helped me, really. Sure, Lily tutored me until all hours of the night, and she let me touch her hair. She had beautiful, long red hair that shone like there was no tomorrow. And she let me touch it. Me! Little Peter, Rat boy, Wormtail. I loved to feel her hair, it felt like silk and fluffy pillows and warm hot chocolate all rolled into one. She was always so sweet to me. Except towards the end, she became different. Suspicious. How could she know about the Death Eaters, how they had been courting me, trying to get me on their side? How could she have known that they succeeded? I'm sure she suspected me, but there was nothing she could do. I mean, who would suspect Peter, little Peter Pettigrew? Certainly not James or Dumbledore, and they were the ones that mattered. So she said nothing.

She shouldn't have underestimated me, as I have single-handedly brought her downfall.

Then there is James. James, how he tried to be nice to everyone, and agree with everything. The star Gryffindor chaser, who helped to secure the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor for the last four years running. He was considered handsome, and was well liked by most of the student body. He seemed to always have everything he wanted-- friends that would die for him, athletic talent, looks, magical talent, and the beautiful Lily Evans, or, as of late, Lily Potter.

In the end, he stretched himself too far to try to please everyone, and that cost him. It cost him dearly, because now he is dead, or ready to die at the hands of my master.

This feeling of power I have right now, how I feel as though I have the sacred threads of life and death in my hands is amazing. I love to be able to control the destiny's of others-- it seems like it is what I was made to do. I revel in the feeling that I have right now, the feeling in which I could control the world if I wanted too. That's why You-Know-Who is perfect for me. He will help me realize my potential. I **do** have potential, but McGonagall was not smart enough to realize it. She will pay. Dumbledore too, it was always 'poor Peter this, poor Peter that'. He never saw me for who I truly was, and that will cost him. Truthfully, I'm surprised that he never figured out, but that must be because he couldn't tell what was in my heart after school.

I was so 'cling-y' at Hogwarts it was sickening. I cannot look back on that time now and not feel sick to my stomach. I followed around 'the eagles:' James, who was so naîve, and Sirius, who never thought. With him, everything was animal extinct. Then there was Remus-- a werewolf, a monster. What they saw in him I'm not sure. **I **was always fearful of him deep inside my heart. Of course, without him I wouldn't be an animagus, so some good came of him. However, he has now fulfilled his purpose on this earth and must die. I will personally make sure of that.

He saw through everyone at school, even my Master. Dumbledore is too nosy for his own good. He's also the champion of Mudbloods and Muggles. Scum like that does not belong in our world; he has no business to challenge Salzar Slytherin himself in allowing riffraff into the school to learn the sacred magical arts.

Who does he think he is? My Master will take care of him, he will put him in his place.  
  
This animagus talent of mine is so useful now, because it can help The Lord in so many ways. That's all that really matters, because he will be someday rule all. That day is coming soon, I can feel it.

Everyday, there is more and more fear among the ordinary wizards. The Ministry is in shambles, which was one of the goals of course. No one can believe anything right now, and what little news that gets out from the Ministry is never good. Their aurors are working overtime to find us, but the hope is futile. Sooner will programmable cauldrons be invented then the aurors be able to round up all the Death Eaters.

I used wonder why I betrayed my friends to go to the side of the Dark Lord, but I don't anymore. That's because I know what I did, and why I did it. First off, I did it for the power. I never craved power as I do now, but I have since found that power is just like butterbeer or Cauldron Cakes: you can't live without it.

And you know, treachery pays better than friendship.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I wrote this story for fun, nothing more, nothing less. No infringement was intended.

Author's Note: Feedback would be much appreciated, if you feel the need to leave it. Keep an eye out for the companion piece to _Eagles May Soar_ entitled _How the Eagle became a Weasel._ Thanks!


End file.
